Getting To Know Tim
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: Summary: while everyone was off to missions except Tim Drake and Cassie, Cassie decides it's time to get to know her teammate.


**Young Justice: Getting To Know Tim: Cassie/Tim One-shot**

Summary: while everyone was off to missions except Tim Drake and Cassie, Cassie decides it's time to get to know her teammate.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Young Justice

Author's Note: my first try out at trying the couple Tim and Cassie I hope you guys like my one-shot.

They were lodging around Mount Justice, sitting on the long couch watching something on tv. Cassie stared at her teammate Tim Drake better known as the new Robin of the team. Ever since she joined the team, she been curious about this new Boy Wonder and what's he really like behind those dark sun glasses. She jumped slightly when he spoke.

"This show is boring." He said talking about a comedy called The Big Bang Theory. She was shocked.

"How can you say that? That's like the best comedy show ever since Full House." He turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Please tell me you have at least watched one episode." Tim shrugged his shoulders and went to turn the channel, trying to find something good. Cassie rolled her eyes and sighed, getting bored.

The rest of the team had went on missions and their leader Nightwing told them to stay put and not to leave Mount Justice under any circumstances. She's tired of staying here while everyone else is on missions. "How come Nightwing always make us stay here?" She asked. Tim sighed, still flipping through channels.

"That's just Nightwing I guess." Cassie sighed, tapping the cushion of the couch with her fingers.

"He has changed a lot since-"

"I know." An awkward silence fell between them. Cassie pursed her lips, trying to figure out on what to say to him.

"It must be hard for him, rising a two year old all by himself."

"He's not alone, the team is here for him and others too." Cassie nodded understanding, watching Tim still flipping the channels.

"I wonder what she must have been like." Tim turned towards her, holding the remote in his hand. "The mother of the baby." She said. Tim sighed, running a hand through his black hair.

"He doesn't like anyone talking about her." Cassie held up her hands in defense.

"I know I know! I was just wondering that's all. I mean, I am sort of still new to the team and all, and you have been here longer than me." Tim nodded, understanding what she was saying.

"There's nothing on tv." He said, changing the subject meaning that he doesn't want to talk about it anymore. "And I am getting bored." Suddenly it was like a light bulb has popped on above Cassie's head as she thought of an idea.

"I know, how about we play 20 questions? You know, to get to know each other more?" Tim raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'll start! What is your favorite color?" She asked. Tim sighed.

"Blue." Cassie stared at him. "What?" Tim asked, annoyed. Cassie shook her head.

"Now it's your turn to ask me a question and I'll answer." She gave him a smile and Tim rolled his eyes.

"What's your favorite movie?" He asked, even though he probably figures it was either that vampire movie Twilight or that Hunger Games, but what she said surprised him.

"All type of scary movies, I don't have a real favorite though."

"Really? I thought it would be that vampire movie Twilight or the Hunger Games." He said. Cassie shrugged her shoulders.

"Those are okay, but I'm more of a scary type of a movie girl." Tim smirked at her and Cassie smiled and tap her chin, figuring out the next question to ask him. "What's your favorite type of food do you eat the most?" She asked.

"I like to eat Mexican foods and Asian foods." Cassie nodded. "What's your favorite type of music?" He asked. Again he was surprised by her answer.

"I like metal, rock, alternative." She smiled at his face expression. "What's wrong?" She asked. Tim cleared his throat.

"Your way different than most girls." Cassie raised her eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"I really hope that is a compliment." She said. Time chuckled and smirked at her.

"Oh trust me it is." Cassie blushed. For most of the hour both Cassie and Tim asked questions to get to know one another and each answer that Cassie said surprised Tim more and more and he likes that she is different from any girl. They both jumped when they heard a noise from the main computer and Tim quickly walked over to it to hit a button with Cassie by his side. It was Nightwing.

"Kid Flash and Artemis need help stopping NinjaGirl, she's more complicated than we thought. Do you guys think you can handle it?" Tim and Cassie looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes Nightwing." The both said. Their leader smiled.

"I'll be sending directions. Get suited up. Nightwing out." The computer disappeared. Tim and Cassie high-five each other.

"We can get to know more each other later." Cassie raised an eyebrow.

"I'll hold you to that Robin."

Author's Note: there you have it my first try at writing a Tim and Cassie one-shot I really hope that you guys had liked it. Oh in the beginning where they were talking about Nightwing, it has a little spoiler to my story Katniss Kyle you guys should read it too. Anyway, review!


End file.
